User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed - Episode 15: No Pain, No Game
Episode 15: No Pain, No Game Premise: The teams are dissolved, two unwanted competitors (Izzy and Eva) return to the island, and the contestants participate in a series of torture challenges. Fun Fact: According to Izzy, she never left the island! And according to Eva, she wasn't on the island all this time! Also, new age music makes Gwen cringe! Challenge: Face excruciating torture challenges. Includes: dodging snapping turtles, marshmallow waxing, shock therapy from electric eels, poison ivy spa treatment, beating up Sasquatchinakwa, staying in barrel of leeches, log-rolling competition with Molotov the bear, ice cream brain freeze, new age music, dodging skunks, being trapped in a snake's grasp, and being covered by bees. Winner(s): Leshawna Reward: Gets to stay in fancy trailer Eliminated: Eva, for her temper and for targetting Bridgette throughout the challenge My Favorite Part: Izzy's electric eel treatment and poison ivy spa treatment (that girl is one crazy bird!) I like this episode a lot. There were a lot of jokes in this episode and a lot of really funny ones at that. I think this is Eva's best appearance yet because of the amount of drama and humor she brought to the table. Drama-wise, she targetted on Bridgette throughout the episode, which doesn't make too much sense since Heather was the one that got Eva eliminated, right? But then again, Bridgette did tell Eva to take anger management classes. I don't know. Quite honestly, I somewhat think Eva should have targetted on Heather instead since she was the one that got her eliminated and make Heather actually show a bit more fear for once. But nit-picking aside, I actually didn't mind Eva targetting on Bridgette that much. I felt really sorry for her, but it made for some good drama and even a very romantic moment from Geoff when he stood up for her and a really funny moment with Eva making Lindsay nominate Bridgette for the leech challenge and then growling. Speaking of Lindsay, she also had some pretty good moments, like swatting Heather in the beginning and mispronouncing contestants' names in the confessional. Izzy was absolutely hilarious in this episode and it was hilarious how she nominated herself with the poison ivy spa treatment and eliminated herself! It was also nice to see her beg for more during her electric eel treatment. The challenge was also brilliant and some of the tortures that the characters had to go through, particularly Owen's brain freeze treatment, Duncan protecting his "coconuts" during the snapping turtle challenge, and Gwen's new age torture. Now we know something that actually makes Gwen cringe! There was also a really funny moment when Eva calls Leshawna "girlfriend". Leshawna's performance in this episode was really fantastic and definitely up there as one of her best episodes. It was really great seeing her stand up against Molotov the bear in the log-rolling challenge and winning for herself. It was also great seeing her "no-nonsense" attitude and her saying, "Nobody dishes Shawnie's thighs!" and when she knocks out the chocolate-covered cherry blossoms from Owen's hands. The elimination was absolutely hilarious and really memorable and it's actually the first time we see ALL the contestants voting in the confessional. Yeah, we did hear a few confessionals prior to a few eliminations, but we didn't get to see all the contestants voting before one elimination. It's actually the first time. Eva definitely cracked me up this episode and she also mentioned that Izzy wasn't on the island all this time! Hmm....I wonder.... Also, I would really believe that Eva would put people in body bags! That wouldn't surprise me. Therefore, this episode is definitely a great one. Category:Blog posts